


She's Murdoc's Collar

by Marsh_Daisy



Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, My OCs have taken over, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy
Summary: Murdoc just spent two months at a silent retreat in a monastery. Kimberly is the one who sent him there. Now she's taking her little snake back home with her to Queens.She’s a powerful woman, but can she keep Murdoc under control?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	She's Murdoc's Collar

Noodle:

Kimberly came to visit us before she went to Ireland to retrieve their aggravating acolyte. I met her at Heathrow, and she took me to lunch.

"How's everything with your little zoo and your little zookeeper?" she asked over a martini glass.

"Busy. Longer hours at the zoo now that spring is here. I'm speaking before the British Farm Council next weekend. Topic is how to adapt small farms for sustainability in the future. I'm hoping it will be well-received. Giving a similar presentation in Edinburgh, then Leeds week after that."

"You seem to have found a way to connect your interests," Kimberly said. 

"The world changes one small piece at a time. I want to help make those changes happen. I love the traveling, but the pieces I love the most are right here."

“The person, too.” Kimberly smiled. “He's a sweet boy.”

I nodded. "He makes everything fun. I'm living with my best friend. Nothing ever changed, not really."

"That's wonderful. You’re very lucky. These things can really take you by surprise. Like getting struck by lightning. That desire just lays you flat. And there's not a damn thing you can do." She was staring at her glass, swirling the last of her drink around.

"You're not talking about me and 2D," I said.

Kimberly sighed. "No. No, I am not."

"You've met someone? That's wonderful!"

She sighed again. "No. No, it is not.”

A horrible suspicion rose in me, and it must have shown on my face, because-

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Oh. Oh, wow. I mean- Oh."

Our food arrived and we thanked our server and ordered another round of drinks.

Kimberly took a few bites of salad. "Why else would I have come back here to get him? I want to nab him while he's freshly humbled, if that actually happened. When you called- well, I’d been looking for a reason to come back. I hadn't settled on an excuse yet. I was pretty worried about him. And-" She shook her head. “I just wanted to see him again.”

I hadn't taken a bite. I don't want to be dramatic and say I'd lost my appetite, but my lunch did not appeal quite as much as it had when I ordered it.

Kimberly noticed. "I know- I know. It's awful. He's uncouth, unkempt, and ill-tempered. He's mannerless and thoughtless and at times borderline cruel. But- He has- I don't know. Maybe if I spend some time with him I'll figure it out." She sighed. "Or I'll become so disgusted with him I'll get over it."

I know where I'd lay my money on that one.

It stops being my story right here.

*****************

Kimberly:

I've never picked anyone up from a monastery before. There are a lot of things about dealing with Murdoc that bring unique experiences.

He was sitting on a stone bench in front of the building. He had a duffel bag by his feet and a scowl on his face.

I pulled up and rolled down the window. "Coming with me or hoping for a better offer?"

He trudged toward the car and stood next to it for a moment, as if actually contemplating the question. 

"It's not as though anyone else is going to rush right over."

He opened the door and flung his bag into the back seat. Then he dropped down next to me and slammed the door.

"You're taking me back home?"

"That wasn't our deal, Beelze-baby. You're coming home with me for a while." I pulled out of the drive, reminding myself continually to stay on the left. "Just at the moment we are headed to my hotel so you can freshen up and we can get some dinner. And then you can tell me all about your vacation."

His lip curled. "Nothing- nothing- about that was a vacation. Up early. Work work work. No talking. Crap food. Crap bed. Sleep. Nightmares. Repeat. For two months." He rolled his head to the right to glare at me. "This was your idea of fair payment?"

"Listen: you have no idea how much trouble you were really in. If Noodle hadn't called me to come help you out, they would have re-possessed you next. You got off lucky."

"Are we even, then? Because if we are, you can send me on home now."

I pulled off onto a scenic overlook. I got out and scanned the horizon. Ireland is more beautiful than I could have imagined. I sat down on a rock and let the breeze play with my hair.

He got out and sat on another rock a few feet away. "Are we even? What more do you want? Why did you say you're taking me to New York? Perfectly capable of getting around on my own, thank you. You need me to move some furniture? Get rid of a bat?"

"I have my reasons."

"And if I refuse?"

"I let the inhabitants of the Lower Planes know that you defaulted on payment."

He grunted. "That's blackmail, that's what."

"It's perfectly proper business practice."

He strode over to stand in front of me. I was about lined up with his crotch. I stood up and then climbed onto the rock so I could look him in the eye. We battled for dominance for a moment or two, and then he took a step back. "You're paying for dinner, right?"

"All your expenses will be paid. I can write them off on my taxes as a business trip."

He turned abruptly and went back to the car.

******************

The first thing I did was make him take a shower. I had acquired some of his clothes from his room, thanks to 2D, who went semi-catatonic afterward. Once I had his clothing in my possession- I ended up buying new stuff in the same style, only- clean. I laid his clothes out on the bed, then retreated to the sitting room to wait for him.

"Fuck is this, then? You're fucking dressing me now?" He was standing by the bed, towel around his waist. "Sure you didn't want to get me short pants and an Eton jacket?"

I peeked in. "Hey, I worked very hard to find you things you would like. It's the same as the stuff you always had."

He sniffed it. "It lacks my unique fragrance."

"Thank the gods for small favors."

He sat on the bed and folded his arms. "You trot back and get me my own clothes. Until you do, I'm going to be naked."

"Wormwood, I've been in some dark, scary places in my life, but there is no way I'm setting foot in your bedroom."

He snorted. "Send 2Dense in."

"I did. He was unable to speak for three days."

He laughed. "Talk about small favors! What did you do with my clothes?"

"Tried to have them dry-cleaned. They dissolved."

"Right." He stood up and dropped the towel. "I'm ready for dinner."

"The dining room has a rather loose dress code, but that's pushing it."

He stretched out on the bed, and put his arms behind his head. "Suits. Order up some room service, there's a good-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm on the line to Lucifer in two seconds flat."

"You wouldn't."

I pulled my phone out.

He sat back up. 

"Get dressed, Astaroth."

I went back into the sitting room, and commanded my heart to stop pounding. I hadn't expected to get him naked quite that soon.

******************

A properly dressed Murdoc was pleased to eat a real meal, and talk as much as he wanted to. I filled him in on everything Noodle had shared with me, and my last visit with Russel. 

"He's looking forward to seeing you when I get you to Queens."

"Yah-h-h, it will be good to see ol' Russ. So he and- Babette- ?"

"Not as far as I know," I replied, "but they're both pretty quiet about their private lives."

"Smart. Smart. Discretion is the greater part of whatnot. You should try living with the humpty twins. Gah. Morning, noon, and night. Keep hoping the novelty of it might wear off, but- not so far."

I grinned. "It's not the novelty. It's flat out good stuff, to hear my girl tell it." 

He shuddered. "Don't say another word."

I tossed my napkin on the table. "Do you want some beer sent up to our room?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. Maybe some cake, too? Biscuits? Anything snacky, really."

"Right. Let's go watch tv and eat ourselves silly."

******************

I bought plain black silk pajamas for him. He came out of his room wearing the bottoms, and sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"I have to say, if you're going to kidnap me, you're certainly doing it right." He opened a beer and put his feet up on the table.

"I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to learn something."

"And what would that be?"

I was sitting on the large armchair, already in my pajamas. 

"I sent you to the monastery to learn the value of silence." I looked at his skeptical expression, and had to confess, "I also did it because I knew it would infuriate you. I kind of liked that picture in my head. You don't have much self control, little snake. I liked the idea of you having to rein in that tongue of yours."

"So let's say I have. What more do you want? You've been dodging that question. I figured if you wanted- some physical attention- you'd have jumped me as soon as you got me here."

"Well, I'd have waited til you were out of the shower, at least."

He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Why am I here? Why are you taking me home with you?"

I held out my hand and he passed me a beer. I drank a bit, then said, "I'm making you my apprentice."

"The hell."

"Hell is relative to the job, yes." I set my beer on the table. "Here's the thing: you have a lot to learn and the first thing is that you have a lot to learn.”

He sneered. “Listen up: I sold my soul to the devil years ago. I think I know what goes on down below.”

“You know nothing. You think you know the Lord of Darkness? You bought something from Him, that's all. That's like buying a toy made in China and thinking you could negotiate a peace treaty. You're a consumer.” 

“And I suppose you know all about it?”

“You've seen what I can do, Leviathan,” I shrugged. “You tell me.”

Oh, those moments when he's silent. 

“So here's the deal. You're my new apprentice. You live with me, you do my bidding. You learn how to contact the demonic and celestial planes. You learn the proper respect for all inhabitants of the spirit world, both inhuman and formerly human. And when I think you've reached a place of understanding, I let you go.”

“What choice have I got?”

“You have a choice,” I said quietly. “You always have a choice.”

He sat back and opened another package of cookies. He tried to look menacing, but it’s impossible while opening cookies. It really is.

“And I’ll be living with you, will I?”

“Yup. You’ll have your own space. My house is pretty big. My area of expertise is unique and I charge what I want.”

“Maybe I got off lightly then, eh?”

“We’ll see how you feel by the time I turn you loose.”

******************

I think Murdoc realized he made the right choice when he clapped eyes on my house.

It’s not a mansion, it really isn’t. But it’s impressive enough that even I still raise an eyebrow when I pull up in front. It overlooks the East River. Seven bedrooms. The bottom fell out of my stomach as the thought “I will have him in every one of these rooms,” wandered through my mind.

“I had a suite overlooking the river available, but I’m going to put you in the old servants quarters, I think.”

He whirled around to give me a look.

“Kidding, kidding. C’mon, follow me.”

“This is my suite,” I said, as we passed by. “And here is yours.” I opened the door with a flourish.

His room was smaller, but still with a balcony facing the river. Nice marble tub. It was done up in green, a bit more masculine than my peach and gold. 

He set his bag down and looked around critically. “Yeah, I think I can handle this. For a bit.”

“Ground rules: no loud music after 1o. No farm animals. No attempted magic or summoning. No smoking of any materials. You take a bath every single day. I have an appointment for you to have a mani-pedi tomorrow. Breakfast is at 8. After that, the day begins.”

His mouth was slightly open. “Did you- you just said you’re taking me for a pedicure?”

“No, don’t be silly.” I enjoyed the brief look of relief on his face before I added, “Stella comes here. She will be arriving at 11. Tomorrow we give ourselves a day off. Though we have plenty of time to rest today with the time change.”

I strode over to the walk-in closet. “I had my assistant Greta pick out some things for you, also along the lines of your personal preferences. I have added more work-appropriate clothes, and evening wear. If I take you out, you will dress for it.” I showed him the bath, then took him out onto the balcony so I could see his reaction to the view.

He seemed fairly impressed. When that sour look leaves his face, he’s almost bearable. Gods, what was I doing?

“Can I smoke out here?”

“No. You can smoke out in the yard if you absolutely must.” I turned and smiled. “Come see the rest of the house.”

I led him through the remainder of the upstairs, showing him the other bedrooms. Maris’s room is still the same as it was before she moved out- deep rose with billowy curtains and fluffy area rugs. Her pom-poms were still tucked under her mirror, and merit awards hung alongside her diploma.

“Your daughter?”

“Yes, this is Maris’s room. She has a year to go at Columbia. She has an apartment close to the college. She works for Russ, actually. She started managing his truck, then he gave her one of her own and had her hire her own staff. She’s a smart woman,” I said proudly.

I led him down to the full balcony, and down the stairs. Kitchen and dining room, sitting room, living room, office, library. Downstairs to the bar, brick oven, game room, and wine cellar. Then back up to go out into the back yard. Patio, pool, hot tub, view. I watched his face throughout my tour. Was this someplace he could see himself fitting in?

We walked down the hill to the dock. I have a sailboat and two kayaks. “I can take you out, if you like. Either boat, you decide.”

He stared at the river for a while. “If my dear old dad could see me now,” he muttered. Then he said, “Maybe. Yeah, I think so. I don’t have to wear some stupid sailing outfit, do I?”

“If you want to fit in with the country club crowd, of course.” I waited a beat before adding, “I hate the country club crowd. I wear what I please and I do as I please.”

He nodded, still looking at the river. “I could get used to this, I guess.”

Oh, that’s the idea, little snake.

******************

We went in to make sandwiches and then back out to eat on the patio.

“You said you have an assistant? I didn’t see anyone lurking around.”

“Greta isn’t one for lurking. I suppose she would lurk if I asked her to. It wasn’t on the job description, though. She's out running errands at the moment. That was her office downstairs. She manages my appointments, website, social media, and accounts. Cleaning staff come once a week. I’ll give you notice. That’s it, though. I value my privacy.”

He contemplated the river, and the bridge in the distance. “Yet you moved me in.”

I leaned back in my chair, and carefully did not look at him. “I enjoy my solitude. So if I invite someone into it, it means I believe they can add something even more valuable to it.”

He didn’t look at me either. “What do you think I have to offer?”

“That remains to be seen, Asmodeus.”

******************

Greta came in around 3, and she and I reviewed my schedule for the remainder of the week. I kept it deliberately light. I didn’t want to overwhelm my little worm too quickly. Today and tomorrow were free, but the following day I had a seance in the morning and a summoning that evening. Saturday I was a guest of honor at a Satanic awards banquet. Then Sunday free again.

I spent some time going over expenses with Greta, looking at some investments. I’ve never been able to properly reconcile whether using my abilities is cheating when looking at stocks or not. I usually just figure if I have a good feeling about it that’s enough. If I delve too much deeper, that’s bordering on insider trading. No pun intended.

I can’t see into the future. Psychic is not the correct term for what I am nor what I do but it’s the word that sells. I’m a conduit, a messenger, and a translator. I connect people with the spirit realms. And I know how to market my abilities. 

After about two hours with Greta I sent her home with a grocery list for the morning. I also reminded her that I had a guest. “He’s- he’s unique, Greta. Don’t be alarmed. He’s menacing looking. He’s- menacing, actually. And slightly green. And rude. Just give him a quick hello if you see him. And if he asks for anything, tell him you work for me, not him. And then describe the look on his face to me later.”

Greta looked like she was still stuck on “green” but not much throws her.

This left us with a couple of hours before dinner. I decided to order in from Sheila’s rather than take him out. Merciful, really. Then I hopped in the hot tub with a book and a glass of wine.

He wandered down a bit later, having checked out the house on his own for a while. 

I looked up. “How do you like everything so far?”

He sat on a chaise by the pool and put his feet up, hands clasped over his stomach. “It’s- it’s fine. Really fine.” He gazed around a bit. “Never seen myself in a place like this. I’ve stayed at some pretty posh stops on tour. I knew there were people lived like this, but never knew someone who actually did.”

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. If you’d rather I put you up somewhere- less posh- I can do that. That said, I do truly want you. Here, I mean.”

He turned to look at me at last.

“In fact, you should be right here. In here. Relax a bit before dinner. There’s swimwear in your dresser, I believe. I did ask Greta to get you something.”

“Can’t just strip down, then?”

I glanced down at my purple tank suit. “Not during the day.”

He stood with a grunt. “Right. Fine- we do it your way.”

He headed off and returned with plain black trunks on. “I look like an idiot. I prefer something a bit more- revealing. Just for future reference.”

“I’ll make a note of it,” I said, returning to my book.

Murdoc climbed in, and leaned back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A comfortable silence fell, and we enjoyed ourselves until I peeked at my phone to check the time.

“Let’s get some clothes on,” I said, rising from the warm water. “I ordered dinner for us. I’ll meet you- how about downstairs, actually? The smaller kitchen area.”

“A house where you have to make plans to meet up for dinner,” he muttered as he grabbed a towel.

******************

I discovered that Murdoc would eat nearly anything put in front of him as long as there was beer or whiskey at hand. Sheila had delivered Mediterannean chicken salads with olive oil dressing, and fresh rolls. I added on a caramel brownie, since he seemed to be sniffing for sweets.

“So what’s our first case? Or client?” he wrinkled his nose. “What’s the term we use?”

“Client is correct. The day after tomorrow we will be conducting a seance. That one’s a piece of cake. I’ve been contacting him for a good ten years. His wife likes to check up on him regularly. In the evening we have a summoning. This is rather serious and I request and require that you do not speak at all. You will dress in subdued clothing, and hide your necklace.”

“All that for what?” he asked, finishing off his first beer.

“Their child is gravely ill. They are asking me to summon a celestial entity to guard her and be her guide into the spirit realm when she passes.”

Murdoc blew out a deep breath. “That’s a pretty tall order.”

“It’s fairly standard, in all honesty. Celestials can be rather difficult to work with, but I think I have it tied up. I’m sure you understand why your silence is imperative, and your appearance must not raise any eyebrows.”

“Yeah-h-h. I get that one. Why do you say they’re difficult? Celestial whose-its?”

This was exactly what I needed from him: Questions. “It’s a matter of comparisons. Demons are easy. They know exactly what you want: something bad. They know exactly what you’re willing to give: anything they ask. They can make the assumption you’re up to no good. And they’re always right.” I pushed my chair back a bit and crossed my legs. “But celestials are another matter. They don’t know why you want them. They frankly can’t assume you’ve called them for something ‘good.’ Mortals are greedy, they’re flawed, they’re impetuous. And even if a human thinks they are doing good, the Realm of Light may not see it the same way. So they are often reluctant to make deals. However, we have a very obviously ill little girl, and escorting souls is sort of a standard request. I don’t foresee any difficulty as long as you do as I say.”

Murdoc was quiet for a few minutes, picking at his dessert. “Are you- Are you sure this is something you want me for?”

“Yes, my sweet salamander, I truly do. You have amazing potential. You’ve only been looking in one direction, that’s the problem. I’m going to show you what’s all around you. You’ll be blown away by what you’ve been missing. I’ll share it all with you.” I stood and pushed in my chair. “Let’s wash up this little bit, and then we can enjoy the evening outside.”

We went out to the patio, and then down to the dock. It’s still too chilly at night to dangle toes in, but the sounds of water always soothe me. I like to listen to the squeak of the lines on all the boats, and the gentle thump-thump as they bump into the docks and each other. Add the ring of buoys and a seagull screech or two, and this is my paradise.

I wondered what Murdoc thought of it. He had been quiet since our discussion on summoning. Now he sat gazing at the river, finishing his beer from dinner.

“Are you all right, Asmodeus? What’s on your mind? Tell your Kimberly.” I slid a little closer.

“I can’t do this,” he said flatly. “I’m not up to this. I don’t know what else you could have me do, but I can’t do this. Let Urdek know and let the little imps poke me or roast me - whatever they do to people who don’t pay their demonic debt.”

My heart sank. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I meant what I said earlier: you do have a choice. I want you to stay, I really do. But if you want to leave, you can. I’ll consider you paid in full.”

He didn’t look at me. “Why would you do that?”

“I want you to learn something - something I think you’ll be amazing at - but if you don’t want to be here- I’d rather you were happy somewhere else than miserable with me.”

He grunted noncommittally. 

“Can you sleep on it? Tomorrow we can go visit Russel and Bab, and if you don’t want to stay another day with me, I’ll take you straight to the airport. And we’ll consider your case closed.”

He eyed me suspiciously. “Right. One night then. So I can see Russ tomorrow. Then I’ll probably head on back home. Or somewhere else. Not sure I want to go back to Mr. Happy’s Petting Zoo and Insane Asylum.”

“Noodle told me 2D is getting some geese next. That should be nice, hmm? They’re so much fun and so noisy. And I’m sure you miss catching the zoo’s resident lovebirds displaying their mating rituals all over the house.”

He tipped his head back and yelled, “Gleah! Don’t put those pictures back in my head.” He looked over at me. “That’s not fair, you know. I mean- besides, there’s still lots of other places I could go.”

“Of course. The world is your oyster, Orias. I’ll put you on a plane to anywhere you like. But I hope you give me a chance first.”

I stood and headed to the house. “You can stay out here as long as you like. When you come in, hit the ‘set’ button on the security system. Good night.”

******************

I actually never heard him come in, and when I woke up I wondered if he was still on the dock. But when I tiptoed down to his room, I could hear him snoring. I went downstairs for breakfast. I wasn’t sure whether to cook anything for him. I had Stella booked for 11, so I needed him up by 10 or so.

I needn’t have worried. He wandered downstairs, looking bleary and out-of-sorts, about ten minutes after I came down. He plunked down on one of the stools by the counter.

“I have coffee here, but I can make you some tea, if you’d like? Not the same as in the old country, but I’ll do my best.”

“Coffee is fine.” He rubbed his face with his hands a few times, and then looked around. “What do you need all this space for, anyway? If it’s just you? Seems a waste.”

“It does. I have it for one reason: because I can.” I put cream and sugar out on the counter and slid a coffee cup over. “I always wanted a home on the water. I love the river, I love boats, I love the bridge. When this came up for sale, I thought why not? I love each and every room in it. It makes me feel warm and secure and happy.”

“I guess I can see that. Do you have people over at all? You could host the bloody charity ball in that dining room. Leave me off that list.”

“I do entertain, now and then. Sometimes one of my clients wants to show me off to their friends, and I love hosting them.”

“Ever do any of your dark and mysterious deeds here?”

“Never,” I said firmly. “This house is clean and it stays that way. Sometimes an entity tries to catch a ride home, but I toss them before they can make it in the door.”

Greta came through the kitchen door with shopping bags in her hands just then. “No starfruit. Why would fruit have to be star-shaped? Can’t you just slice a fruit and use a cookie-cutter?”

“It’s not the same thing, I told you. It’s all right.” I took the bags from her hands and asked, “Are there more?”

“Nope, that’s it.” She turned to close the door behind her, and turning back, she caught sight of Murdoc for the first time. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, Greta, I’d like to introduce you to the Great Beast of Unholy Dread or something along those lines. Murdoc Niccals. He’s a rock legend and he loves peanut butter cookies. Asmodeus, this is Greta Gurntwig, my personal assistant and paid best friend.”

Murdoc stood to shake her hand, and then went back to his coffee. Greta turned to me and her eyebrows rose so quickly I think they broke the sound barrier. We got the shopping put away, and I left some fruit out to cut up and nibble by way of breakfast. 

“Do you want some oatmeal?” I offered Murdoc, “Or an egg? I can make you anything you like. Or I can tell Greta to do it if you’d like it done well.”

Greta laughed and poured herself some coffee. “You do all right as long as there’s a detailed recipe. I make everything up as I go along.”

Murdoc shook his head. “I’m fine thanks. Just fine.”

Greta had the Times with her when she came in, and Murdoc opened it and started reading while Greta and I chatted. Once we had finished up, I said, “I’m heading up to get a shower and get dressed. Stella will be here in an hour and you must be clean head-to-toe, got it my sweet scorpion?”

“Did you want to give me a good scrub-up? Or are you willing I should have a go myself?” He folded his arms.

“I stocked your bath with everything you might need. I trust you to know what goes where.”

******************

Stella looked slightly cowed at the sight of Murdoc’s feet. She’s up for any challenge, though, and she started him soaking and worked on his hands first. 

After Stella was done I asked Murdoc if I could feel them. They were soft and smooth. I had a vision of them touching me, pinching me, maybe a good spanking- I settled for giving them a squeeze and stroking the backs of them with my thumb.

“We need to contribute something to Bab's. Would you please help me cut up the rest of the fruit?” I asked. I was curious to see whether he would respond as readily as when I gave a command.

He nodded and pulled his hands free of mine. I’m sure I didn’t imagine the slight hesitation to let go of me? It was there, right?

******************

Maris arrived at Bab's house at the same time as Murdoc and I. I had warned her- standard warning: menacing, strange, green, so forth. She smiled and shook his hand. 

Shae was waddling around happily, only two months from her due date. Her children Maya and Devon were tearing around, chasing each other with rubber snakes. Shae's husband Will is in the Navy, currently out on a carrier. She lives with Bab, who looks after Maya and Devon while Shae works as a director at the modern art museum. Maya was the reason for our ill-fated trip to England last year. Should I thank her for bringing me to Murdoc?

Russ arrived and he and Murdoc immediately sat together at the kitchen table, opened a couple beers, and started catching up. I heard Murdoc squeaking in a cracked Cockney and knew he was imitating 2D. I had to walk away before I started laughing. 

I claimed the loveseat and sat cross-legged on it with Devon on my lap. He showed me all the rubber snakes and told me the name of each. Bab brought me a drink and pulled a chair up close.

She wasted no time. "You're insane."

"You can't tell me anything I haven't already told myself."

"Kimberly, what are you thinking? He's- and that thing with Russ- and he's- just look at him!"

I shrugged. "His hands and feet look really nice, though."

"You had Stella come over? That was a good idea. But seriously. What is this about?"

"Bab. I can't explain it. I'm going to start bringing him with me to see clients. He has- something."

Bab sniffed. "STDs."

Frankie came by with his girlfriend Aniyah. Maris got a card game set up right away, and Maya ran over to play as well. 

I snuggled Devon and gazed around at my family. What place could Murdoc possibly have here? But he is connected to Russel, and that connects him to the rest of us, right? 

I want him connected through me. I want that to be enough.

******************

We left Bab's house around ten-thirty, with containers full of food and three bottles of Hobb's Hot Sauce. I already have five in my cupboard, but you never turn down Russ. He spoke to me before we left.

"What do you have in mind here?"

"I'm training him. He's coming to see clients with me tomorrow."

"What else are you training him for? You know you can't hide it. I've known Murdoc a long time. I hope you understand who he is."

"I'm trying to understand. I want to understand him. I want- I want to see something satisfy him. I want him to have the power he craves - power that he thought he possessed and never really did. He has the capacity for it. I want him to see what it really means, and how it can be used. And Russ? I want him. I just plain do."

Russel hugged me. "Good luck. If you need me, my website is on the hot sauce bottle."

We arrived home at 11, and I advised Murdoc to head straight to bed. Our seance was at 10 and I wanted him well-rested. I wanted to stay up and talk, wanted to know what he and Russ had talked about, wanted to know what he thought of my family. It would have to wait.

******************

I was downstairs at 8:15 to find Murdoc already making coffee. 

"Wow. Thanks, my sweet salamander. I wasn't expecting you to be up."

"Well, you know- first day at the new job, right? Need to make a good impression. Am I dressed properly?"

As this was an informal seance, the jeans and a lightweight striped sweater were fine. "You look good. I'm not even dressed yet." I took the cup he handed me and sat down. "Did you enjoy your visit with Russ?"

"Oh, yeah-h-h, good to see the one I actually like. Well, I like Noodle all right when she's not making moonie faces at Farmer Thicky. Seems our Russ is really happy here. Oh, and he's not fucking Bab. I asked."

I choked and dribbled out a mouthful of coffee. "You can't just ask something like that! I never even asked her!"

"Well, I did, didn't I? What's the big deal? I just wanted to know."

I mopped up the coffee. "Have you eaten? Did you want something?"

"I ate some of the left-over chips, with Russel's hot sauce. Good stuff. Crisps up the chest hairs nicely."

"For breakfast?" I shook my head. "You might regret that. I'll be all crazy and have some oatmeal, like the rebel I am."

After I ate I dashed back up to dress, and then we hit the highway.

Liliana Chekov is a sweet woman who lives in South Queens. Her husband Jerry passed 12 years ago. About ten years ago she contacted me through my website and asked if I could find him. Nothing could be simpler. Jerry missed her a lot, and he was always happy to show up for a chat. I always manifested him, so he could sit on his old chair. They could speak face-to-face, rather than me conveying messages.

I filled Murdoc in on what to expect. "Very standard. Textbook. Romance movie stuff."

Liliana greeted me with a kiss, and looked inquiringly at Murdoc. 

"My associate from England, Mr. Niccals. We are studying each other's techniques in order to better serve our clients, living and dead."

"Fascinating," whispered Liliana. As an aside to me, she added, "Is he green? I'm seeing green."

I nodded. "It's from the intense spiritual connectivity."

"Fancy that," she said.

We headed into a comfortably furnished living room. Jerry's sister Amy was visiting. I was aggravated. He wouldn’t be happy to see her.

I sat down on my regular chair, across from Jerry's. Amy and Liliana sat side by side on the couch. "Mr. Niccals, if you will be so kind as to sit to my left, please," I murmured. He pulled up an ottoman. Then I opened up and called Jerry's name. He responded immediately, speaking directly to me.

[why is Amy there? sometimes I'd like to talk to my wife alone, why does Amy always show up?]

"I’ll fix it for next time, Jerry." I smiled reassuringly at Liliana.

[who's the green fella?]

"He’s my associate."

[he's your boyfriend, that's what]

"Nonsense. Who's the psychic here, Jerry?"

[who was married 53 years, Kimberly?]

“Jerry,” Liliana said firmly, hearing only my side of the conversation, “don’t argue with Kimberly. Let’s just enjoy our visit.”

I invited Jerry to take my hand, and focused my energy on the armchair. He appeared within a few seconds, looking quite content. He nodded in my direction.

**Thank you, Kimberly. Your secret is safe with me.** He gave a little chuckle.

“Jerry! How have you been? I’ve missed you so.”

**I’ve missed you too, lovey-dove. How’s Carol's treatment coming along?**

I don’t have to pay much attention while they converse. I stay focused on his image, to keep him coalesced properly, so that he could speak for himself. Manifestation is a mixed-blessing.

Murdoc sat silently, looking slightly bored.

At the end of an hour of inquiries about the health of various relatives, we were ready to wrap up. 

**Liliana, maybe next time it’s just you and me?** Jerry gave a misty but meaningful look in Amy’s direction.

“Anything you like, lovey-dove. See you next month!”

I allowed Jerry to fade, and he spoke to me again before he left.

[Have fun with your boyfriend! Ain’t much in the looks department, but he has some talent for this. I can feel it. He’ll learn a lot from you.]

“You really think so?” I smiled.

[Oh, absolutely. Specially about the looks. See you soon, dear. Thanks for the lift!] Jerry's standard farewell.

Liliana walked us to the door. “Thank you, my dear. He- wasn’t happy about Amy being here? She just shows up, you know.” She looked distressed.

“Maybe next month I change the time on you at the very last minute, so-sorry-but-it-can’t-be-helped?”

She nodded, a smirk playing about her lips. She pressed an envelope into my hand and said, “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Niccals. I hope you learn a great deal from Kimberly. She’s given me such peace of mind through the years.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we departed.

Once on the sidewalk, I said to Murdoc, “How are you at driving on the right?”

He looked at my little Mercedes roadster. “I can manage all right. Shagged out?”

“A little. Manifesting takes a bit of energy, but I don’t have to pay any attention to the conversation. Nice when it’s boring like that. Always the same. They’re lovely people, though.”

“Yeah, they seem all right,” he muttered as he settled himself into the driver’s seat. His eyes were shining as he ran his hands over the dash and caressed the shift lever.

I sank into the passenger seat. “There’s a coffee shop two blocks up and about ten blocks over. Treat a girl to a latte, Beelze-baby?”

“I’ll treat as long as you pay.” 

“Deal.” 

We took a scenic route home along the river, with me guiding him. There were few places he could go all-out with the roadster, but I promised I’d get him out on the highway with it next week. 

We had sandwiches for leisurely lunch out on the patio, then I excused myself for a nap. “We’re due at the Maclean’s at 7. I truly advise you to rest before this. It will be emotional. I know you don’t get overwhelmed easily, but being in the presence of a celestial can be draining and confusing. Please be prepared. I think you’ll- understand a great deal after tonight.”

He stared out at the river for a few minutes. “You did say- You said I could leave. If I wanted to.”

I paused, my heart freezing. “Do you want to?”

He didn’t answer.

“Tell you what, darling Malphus. If you’re ready to leave, go see Greta and she’ll call you a cab and buy you a ticket to absolutely anywhere you want. But if you do, please don’t wake me up to say goodbye.”

I headed into the house quickly. I didn't want to see his reaction, and I damn sure didn’t want him to see mine. 

I gave myself fifteen minutes to feel worried and heart-sick, then turned inward, stilled myself, and slept.

My alarm went off at five, and I rose to take a shower. I kept it brief, as I wanted time to review my recitations before leaving for the Maclean’s. It’s distressing to a grieving family to hear a spiritual guide of any sort stumble over what is essentially a prayer.

I dressed in grey - respectful but not funereal. I glanced down the hall as I headed downstairs. His door was closed. Might be there. Might be napping. Might have left already. I shook my head and focused on my job.

I went into my library to gather materials. Not much is necessary for the summoning of angels and celestials. They need no physical gifts like blood or bones. It’s the words and the sincerity that counts. And the circle: they’re very picky about the images and names one uses. I traced the one I was working on repeatedly, as I had no wish to consult any notes during the ceremony. I placed the proper bell and candles in my bag, along with some lavender to soothe myself.

The kitchen was also empty. I ate some cucumbers and cottage cheese and looked longingly at the bottle of wine Greta had left out for when I arrived home this evening. I wondered if I would need one glass or two, and my heart constricted.

At last I grabbed my keys, shouldered my bag, and headed out the door. 

He was leaning against the hood of the car, arms folded. He wore a grey suit; Greta must have advised him. He looked perfect: professional and powerful.

I didn’t say anything, merely tossed the keys to him and got in the car. 

He sat with his hands on the wheel, and I was waiting to hear something sarcastic, or profound, or both, but he merely said, “I’ll need some directions.”

******************

The Maclean mansion was far larger than mine, and we were led through a myriad of hallways before their butler brought us to an enormous upstairs bedroom. A few items of hospital equipment were visible; an oxygen tank, heart/bp monitor. They were partially obscured by a pink-striped screen. A large wooden cabinet, very ornate but clearly not part of the original furniture set, must contain the remainder of her necessary supplies.

Dr. Maclean was an ER doctor; her familiarity with medical equipment and procedures was both comforting and agonizing. She could ease her daughter’s pain, but do nothing to stop the progression of the disease. Mr. Maclean was CEO of a mid-sized commercial software company. They were both kind and care-worn. Isabel was nine, and she was their only child, and I could feel the agony in their hearts as they shook my hand. 

Murdoc entered the room but stayed close to the doorway, taking a few steps sideways toward a shadowed corner. I introduced him as my colleague and the Macleans nodded.

“Can she hear us?” I asked, placing my hand gently on Isabel’s forehead.

Dr. Maclean shook her head.

A fluffy pink rug with unicorns on it lay in front of her bed. I rolled it up and placed it to the side, and knelt. I opened my bag and withdrew my chalk, bell, and candles. I carefully drew my circles, and chalked in the names of the entities I hoped to attract: Artiya’il, Barachiel, Samael, the Lamassu. These are not ones I expected to see; rather they are the ones who would send an emissary if I could attract their divine attention. I drew a lotus in the center. I placed the bell to my right hand, and then withdrew and lit the candles. The Macleans had requested pink. The entity is summoned by the bell, and the prayer. The candles attract them and the color helps convey what they need to know about the soul.

I rang the bell: a clear A. It grew louder and bounced around the room, rattling the jewelry box and hairbrush on Isabel’s dresser. Then it faded.

“I humbly petition the celestial entities of grace and solace to assist thy daughter. A soul stands ready. She is Isabel, a child of the universe. We beg your loving guidance.”

We waited, candles flickering. The room was silent but for the labored breathing of the small girl on the bed, a quiet hiss from her oxygen tank, and a hushed sob from her father. 

Just as I was about to repeat my petition, the air within the circle shimmered, and a silver shape formed. It was impossible to make out its features, but that was immaterial. 

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to the floor. “I thank you, and praise your benevolence. Before you kneels a humble servant of the spirit realm. We pray for your gentle guidance in carrying our sister to the lands beyond the veil. We ask that you ease her pain, and comfort her soul.”

The silver light shook, and then rose from the circle. I sat up and watched it spread across the room, and settle on Isabel’s bed. As she breathed, the light entered through her nostrils, and I watched it drift from her lungs to her heart, and then radiate outwards to the rest of her body as it imbued her blood cells. Light shone from her face.

I returned to my position of supplication. “We thank you. We praise your kindness. We praise your wisdom. We praise your grace.”

The candles flickered out. The only light in the room rose from the sleeping girl, and it faded from its brilliance to a muted glow, and remained.

Mr. Maclean wept openly. Dr. Maclean moved toward me, and I crossed the space to keep her from stepping into the circle, and held her. Mr. Maclean came to embrace his wife. As they cried together, I carefully erased the chalk circles with a cotton cloth, and then used it to return the bell and candles to my bag without touching them. Then I stood.

“She's not alone now.” I bowed my head. “May the gods bring you comfort.”

Mr. Maclean nodded, unable to speak.

Their butler stepped in from outside the door, where he had been waiting. He was weeping as well. I nodded at Murdoc, and he fell in line behind me as the butler escorted us from the house.

Murdoc was silent as we started for home. He seemed to remember the route well enough, and had us about halfway home before I gestured for him to pull off the highway. I stumbled from the car and threw up. He turned off the engine and hurried toward me in alarm, then stopped a couple feet away from me, unsure of what to do.

I was in no mood to give orders. This was on him.

He knelt awkwardly, and then put his arm around me. I sat up, and leaned against his chest and cried. 

After a couple of minutes I gained control and became quiet. I stood and we walked back over to the car. He held the door for me. We drove back home in near silence, with him quietly asking for directions only twice.

******************

Once home, he went up to his room. I went straight out back to the pool, stripped, and dove in. The cold water hit me with a shock. I swam several laps, working out the pain. Summoning is not the same as being possessed, or manifesting. My body was not used in the same fashion. But a summoning of this sort brings a pain of its own. I felt the grief of her parents, the fear in her small heart, the infinite grace of her guide. I kept swimming until I was exhausted, and laid my head on the side of the pool to catch my breath.

The back door slammed, and I looked up. He had changed back into his jeans and sweater from earlier. He was carrying my thick terry robe that I keep on a hook by the patio door; I had forgotten it. He placed it next to me and carefully headed over to the dock without looking at me.

I climbed out and wrapped the robe around myself, and walked down to sit with him.

“So- That’s what actual summoning is. That’s real need. That was- real.”

I nodded. “Painfully, agonizingly so. It’s merciful. It’s as real as it gets. And it’s what I do because it’s necessary.”

He shook his head. “I could never have imagined that.”

“I know. That’s why you needed to see it.” I shivered. Water ran from my hair, soaking the back of my robe and spreading out. I stood up. “I’m going to get in the hot tub. Welcome to join me. I’m guessing you need some comfort too.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Hang on a tic, though.”

I walked back up the hill to the tub, dropped my robe and slid in quickly, welcoming the sudden blast of heat. Murdoc walked into the house, and returned with a towel and the wine Greta had left out, with two glasses. He poured the wine and set the glasses near the edge of the tub, and then stood uncertainly, clearly debating his options.

I closed my eyes. “Strip down, Asmodeus. It’s fine.”

I heard his pants hit the ground. He splashed in, and then nudged a glass into my hand. I opened my eyes. He started drinking immediately; drained his glass in seconds, then poured another.

“Kimberly,” he said quietly.

He never addressed me by name before. Not once.

“Yes?”

“The- uh- celestial. It showed up inside your circle. When you came to Kong, those administrative imps arrived outside. Why?”

“That would be because I didn’t summon them. They were coming for you anyway. I was just letting them know I was ready to make a deal.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I told you before: they took the bass. You were next. They were going to let you do some earthly suffering first, but once they decided you had done enough of that, you would have experienced far worse at their claws. Trust me.”

“As bad as all that?”

“My little snake, you have no idea. You are so damned lucky you called me. Urdek said they were monitoring you. I beat them to the punch. I made sure we copped a plea before they could take you. And I tossed you into that monastery to keep you out of their sight for a while.” I drank some wine and let it wash through me. “You’ve treated your deal lightly all these years. You got what you wanted without ever thinking of the long-term implications. If you had, you would have shot down 2D’s idiotic idea without hesitation. But it appealed to your sense of importance, and you went ahead and messed around. You’ve pissed them off repeatedly over the years, and then you drew attention to yourself, and then you made it worse. You’d be in far hotter water than this had I not intervened. Sorry for the joke, my sweet scorpion.”

He finished off another glass and re-filled it. “I know I repeat myself here, but for fucks’ sake why? I keep asking you and you keep avoiding the answer. Why did you protect me? Why did you bring me here?”

I set my glass down, closed my eyes, and sank into the water to my chin. “You know why.”

“I think I do, but I can’t believe it. I want to hear you say it. C’mon, now - no need to be shy. I’ve already seen you naked.”

I sighed. “I’m sick with it. With you. I want you. I don’t know how you got so deep inside me, and I don’t know what to do about it. I don't know how to get rid of it.” 

“You could try an exorcism. Mrs. Bunty has a pretty posh life. I’d take it.”

I looked over at him. He was filling his glass again. The bottle was almost empty.

“Leviathan-”

“Or of course, we could just take care of it here and-”

“No.”

“Really? I mean, you have me all emotionally raw and naked, and all actually naked, and you’ve gotten me drunk and-”

“No.” I sat up and handed him my glass. He poured the last of the wine into it, then eyed me speculatively. “Not when you’re feeling flattered, and not when you’ve been drinking. I want you of your free will when you want me - all of me, not just my body - and are not under the influence of anything but genuine desire. If that moment never comes, I’ll deal. But if it does, I’ll know it’s because you want me and for no other possible reason.”

He leaned back against the edge of the tub, staring into the sky. Then he turned and raised his glass. I clinked mine against it. “We have a deal. Better than the ones I usually make, I’d wager. I stay here, you keep me as your pet, and next time I try to seduce you, I’ll be straight up sober. How’s that sound?”

I nodded. “I can drink to that.”

******************

We staggered to our respective rooms. I collapsed onto my bed, not bothering with a nightgown, and didn't wake up until ten. Murdoc was clearly still sleeping, based on the snores echoing down the hall.

It was Saturday, and thus no Greta. She was taking a three day weekend to go to Salem. I detest Salem. Fake witches selling idiotic jewelry and taking advantage of the site of a mass murder that never involved a single witch. Disgusting. But I kept my opinions to myself. She knew me well enough not to bring home a souvenir.

I was two cups into the coffee pot when Murdoc staggered down. He had found the robe Greta bought, and it was loosely tied, but it was obvious he had slept naked as well.

I handed him coffee and then walked into the living room to get caught up on news and check my website for reviews. I balanced my laptop on the arm of the sofa and curled up, slurping my coffee and feeling cozy. 

He dropped into the chair to my left and pulled his phone from the pocket of his robe. We sat for about an hour, each absorbed in our own business.

I had a message from Noodle, wondering how things were going. I told her I was optimistic, and still insane.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, turning his head toward me. "I could do with a bite if you wanted one. Help you make something. I could even take you out, since you've been breaking your bank taking care of me."

"Pithius, it'll take a lot more than this to break me. But yes - you may take me to lunch. And I'll let you get my Mercedes up to some speed. No funny business, though. I saw that video."

"Psshh- all special effects. The moose was real though. Should have seen the mess. Anything on our schedule for tonight, or can we watch a movie and drink?"

"Actually-" I hesitated. "I haven't mentioned because it's a bit of a drag, and I didn't RSVP plus-one."

"Wedding? Christening? Satan-ening?"

"Well- I'm receiving an award from a group of Satanists. It's not a gala, or ceremony. It's more of a banquet. They love having them."

His eyebrows rose higher with every sentence. "Awards banquet. For Satanists."

"Mostly. I'm getting a certificate of appreciation and a room named after me in the Priest's mansion. I gave them some help and sorted out an issue between two Dukes of Hell before it got out of hand. Dealing with egos of that dimension takes delicacy and diplomacy that their current leadership lacks."

He still looked shocked. "Well. Have a good time, then, I guess. I'll- just wait here."

"Leviathan, it's not that big of a deal. You'd be bored if I brought you, seriously. I'll eat, get my award, and duck out as quickly as I can."

"No, no- it's for you, right? Can't pop off in the middle of the shindig. I'll be fine."

"Well, let's go get our lunch then?" I suggested. We split to get dressed. I felt awful. I had considered taking him when I saw how the dates lined up, but I knew he wouldn't be ready. Actual, organized Satanists are different from rogues like him. There is a strict hierarchy that must be respected, and traditions that must be observed and rules that must be followed. Even at a light supper like this one. The gala was over a month away, and I hoped by then he could attend it with me.

******************

He seemed fine when I came down. Probably so excited at the thought of stretching the Mercedes out that he wasn't thinking about the dinner any more. We headed over to Flushing and ate at Gyu-Kaku, then headed back home. I loved watching him drive. His expression was intense and the way he touched the shift lever made me think about how he must touch himself, and I longed to watch him. I made the rules of engagement. Didn’t stop me from fantasizing in the meantime.

The dinner was as boring as I expected, but the High Priestess came to chat over coffee. She asked what I had been up to, and I filled her in on my trainee and how I had come to claim him.

“Interesting.” She tucked her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and ran a finger around the rim of her cup. “Are you planning to bring him to the gala? Did you get your invitation?”

“If you invite him, I’ll bring him. He fancies himself a satanist, but that’s with a lower-case ‘s’. No practical coven experience.”

“That’s not a problem, as long as you spell him on the rules.” She adjusted a glittering bracelet. “Is he hot? Is he hung? I’ve heard of his band, but I’ve never seen a picture.”

“He's- oddly attractive, in an unsettling fashion. And - he’s fairly gifted.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Well, I look forward to meeting him.” She leaned in and kissed me. “And to seeing you, temptress.” She departed, with a last look over her shoulder.

******************

He was waiting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He looked up as I came in and dropped my handbag on the counter. “Do you know that twit has his own website now?”

I came to sit next to him and looked over his shoulder. “It’s cute. Noodle planned it out. Oh, look - there’s your goats.”

He grimaced and set the phone down. “So. Was it boring?”

I nodded, and leaned my head against his shoulder. “Yup. But I have nailed an invite to the gala for you.”

“Huh. Will I have to dress up for it?”

“To the nines. I’m looking forward to it if for no other reason than that. Want to watch something? Have a drink?”

We watched a nature documentary on snakes and drank scotch until bedtime.

******************

We settled in to certain routines. Evenings in the tub, naked as often as not. Documentaries and drinks on the couch. Lunches and drives all over the city. Sexual tension I could cut with a dagger. He was taking his time, and that was good. If he wasn’t prepared to give me everything, I didn’t want anything.

He came with me for every client. He started picking out my supplies based on the need, researching which demons or angels we should contact, even working the chalk circles himself. His menacing appearance worked in our favor in some places, and against us in others. We were quick to feel a room and decide which responsibilities should fall to each of us.

Maris stopped in now and then, one evening bringing over a young woman she had mentioned on the phone. She was from Syracuse and they met at school. I observed a few secretive looks and subtle touches, and immediately started thinking of her as my daughter-in-law. I’m terrible. I vowed never to be that kind of mother.

I chatted with Bab now and then, but she never brought Murdoc up until the afternoon I was bragging about his recitation for an exorcism. She made a little exasperated sound, and I didn’t miss it.

“What, Bab? What is it about this that bugs you so much?”

“The same things that bugged you about him before he infected you. Kimberly. I don’t need to say it. You know exactly what he is.”

“He’s someone with an incredible knack for this and a need for guidance. I want the first and I can provide the second. It’s perfect.”

She was silent, and I felt the need to further defend myself.

“Look, I know it looks odd to anyone outside of this. Love never makes sense to anyone but the people inside it.”

Bab said quietly, “Did you hear the word that just came out of your mouth? You sure you want to use that word?”

I reviewed what I said. Gods- she was right.

“Bab. Please just let this be. Please give me some credit here. I refuse to hate myself for this. I can't want him and hate myself for it. Why even bother with it then? Why put any effort into this if it’s supposed to make me feel bad? There’s no reason it should - and no reason you should.”

“All right, then,” she said resignedly. “I won’t say another word.”

Bab always keeps her promises, but letting the word pop out troubled me. I hadn’t spoken it to myself. I couldn’t even imagine saying it to him. And it made me sad to think he might never want to say it to me.

That evening we moved into the living room for our customary documentaries, this time with brandy and ice cream. When the exploration of Pompeii ended, he stopped streaming before the mysteries of the Hanging Garden of Babylon could start.

“Where is Maris’s father?”

“Yes, this is the man who straight-up asked Russ if he and Bab were fucking. Some things we don’t ask about.”

He took a drink and set his glass down. “You still want me here. We seem to be- moving- toward something, I guess. You don’t want to share anything about you? Your life before you met me? The father of your kid?”

“I- never saw him again after she was conceived.”

He took another drink and stared at the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“If I didn’t want to tell you, I wouldn’t have. I can resist you sometimes, Leviathan. But you’re right. I know all about your upbringing. And career. And anger issues. And life of crime. And how they all overlap. You know nothing about me. I don’t know if you have any sort of right to ask, but it’s understandable you’re curious.”

He rested his head against my shoulder.

“My parents are both dead. Dad died of skin cancer when I was 12, and Mom had a stroke the year I graduated from college. That’s their picture on my desk in the library. You’ve probably never noticed. My father’s death was heart-breaking, but my mother’s absolutely crushed me. They both- understood I had a gift. Mom sent me to live with her sister Marie - Maris is named after her - every summer, in San Francisco. She was a pretty powerful Dianic witch, but what worked for her didn’t work for me. Had to unlearn most of it. I met Babette my first year of college. She’s been my best friend ever since. I completed a double major of sociology and psychology, and that’s just what you need to go into a business like mine. I’ve been doing this for 30 years. I’ve made connections on every plane. Some of those connections resulted in more job offers and helped build my career. Some resulted in irritating business relationships I wish I could shake. And one resulted in Maris. And that’s it, I guess. Now you know everything.”

He had left his head on my shoulder the entire time I spoke. For one hideous second I thought he was asleep. Then he gave a sniff and sat up. He squeezed my knee, and said gruffly, “Thank you. Sorry if-”

“Nope,” I interrupted. “No. Like I said, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t. You know me by now. You have no responsibility for it and no reason to apologize.” I ran my hand over his cheek, and he closed his eyes. “Up for one more? Those gardens ain’t gonna hang themselves.”

And we finished the evening in silence, both of us not watching tv.

******************

The next day, Greta handed me the invitation after lunch. “Think you can tell where this one comes from.”

The envelope was deluxe cream, gilt edges, lined in scarlet. I opened the inner envelope, pulled out the RSVP card, and then read the invitation. 

“What’s that, then?” Murdoc grunted over his coffee mug. “Rosemary’s baby shower?”

“This is the Satanic Gala. Well, the coven which claims me, anyway. Other ones have their own, you know.”

“Ah. The ones who gave you your little gold plaque and complimentary buffet, eh?”

“The same. The Priestess told me to expect it.” I slid the inner envelope towards him. It read “Ms. Kimberly S.G.A. Wilson and Mr. Murdoc A. F. Niccals.”

“How about it? You wanna be my date, or shall I tell Bab to shop for a ball gown? I did promise you could come.”

He set down his coffee and stared at the envelope. “Is it boring?”

I shrugged. “Dinner is dinner. Dry conversation. Most of the members of this particular coven are upper-middle class - not as lavish as some of the huge society covens. You’d be surprised who you’d meet at those. But there is dancing after, and lots of drinks. And quite frequently- after that- there’s more stimulating entertainment.”

He dropped the envelope and looked up at me. “You mean orgies?”

“They would never use that term. You mustn’t either.”

He picked the envelope up again. “I suppose I could go. If you want me to.”

“I’m asking, not telling.”

His mouth twisted, and he muttered, “there’s a first.” He heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Always up for a new experience, me. Go on and add me to their list.”

******************

On Wednesday I got a request for a minor celestial summoning. The older son of a family in Huntington was heading to England for the summer, and the family wished divine protection for him. It was overkill, but so was the amount of money I was charging them.

I asked Murdoc if he wanted to give it a shot.

“Are you joking? I can’t summon an angel. Take one look at me and hide under the bed.”

“You’re ready for more than exorcisms. And as you are you, I wouldn’t recommend summoning demons. Believe it or not, Eligos, you’ll have better luck appealing to an angel.”

He chuckled. “Me. Appealing to an angel?”

“Not the way I meant it, but- You’re appealing to me; isn’t that enough?”

“You’ll help me with the circle? Do I need to buy a nice handbag?”

“I have a lovely leather briefcase you can borrow. Quite manly and professional.”

He nodded. “Right then. As long as you’re there to rescue me if I make a cock-up of it.”

******************

The Stevenson family. About as boring as you can get without actual loss of consciousness. The mother’s name was Karen, so help me. Her husband Rob greeted us cordially, and invited us in.

I introduced Murdoc. By this time I ignored any and all reaction to his appearance. “Mr. Niccals will be performing the summoning this afternoon. His particular area of expertise.”

Murdoc sniffed and raised his head a bit, looking impressively expert.

“Right. Right! Well. We figured the patio, since you need to draw on things, right? Through here.”

He led us to a well-planted patio area with a sparkling pool. A boy of about 12 sat on a chaise next to it, reading a comic.

“This is Ethan. Ethan, come say hello to Ms. Wilson and Mr. Niccals.”

The boy dutifully rose and shook hands with us. I sensed a bit of boredom and resignation, but overall a nice young man, eager to please his parents, and excited at the prospect of his trip.

At my nod, Murdoc knelt down and pulled his supplies out of the briefcase. He hesitated slightly over the names in the circle. Knowing their importance, I came over to his side. “I think I gave you the wrong spelling on that one, Mr. Niccals. My mistake.” I erased the name of the guardian and chalked it in correctly. He nodded his thanks and continued. He rang the bell, a loud clear G. It’s fun to do this outside. Indoors, there’s nowhere for the sound to go except bounce around the room. But here it disappeared into the bright sky, still building until it faded from our hearing. It keeps expanding forever. Candles are a bit more challenging outside, but he got them lit, and started the recitation.

“We humbly petition celestial entities of protection and travel to assist thy son Ethan as he embarks on a journey of learning. His soul stands before you asking for safekeeping as he leaves the care of his parents. We beg your loving guidance.” His voice was very low, but he got everything right.

There was an impressive flash in the circle, which was problematic. Not generally how a celestial arrives. When the air cleared, an imp stood in the center. An imp we knew.

"Urdek?" Murdoc shouted. "What in hell?"

The Imp whirled around to face us. "Mr. Lunccals! Goodness, what a turn you’ve given me." He laughed shakily. "I'm rather- surprised to see you. How-" His eye fell on me. "Oh. Oh, of course - she’s training you." He spoke in hurtful tones, "I told you we had a job offer for you, Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson. You never even called." 

"I got caught up in something.”

"So I see."

"I'm sorry?” The father sputtered a bit, "what is this- thing?” The family was sitting open mouthed. 

"I'm an angel!" Urdek beamed. "Level 17, sub-class B, trainee group R-14. I have my registration with me."

"You don't look like an angel," observed Ethan.

"Well- technically I'm still in school just now. Night school, part time. You know, one hits middle age and thinks about expanding one's horizons." He gave Murdoc a sunny smile. "Like you have, Mr. Riccets! It's good for Marmaduke too, to see me try to better myself. To be an inspiration to him."

"Oh, how is Marmaduke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's fine - he’s fine. Visits your friends at the zoo a great deal. I even got him his own pony! The dim-witted fellow takes care of it for us." 

Karen spoke up. "Look, I hate to interrupt, but- we did pay for this. Can you help us?"

"What? Oh - protect your son while he’s away? Of course, of course, easy peasy."

"Well?" prompted the boy.

"Oh, it's done!" Urdek said brightly. "All set."

The boy looked disappointed. "I thought there'd be some potion or something."

"Nope. Have fun at camp!"

Urdek turned back to us. "You won't give me away will you? It's just a little harmless moonlighting, you know."

"Our lips are sealed, Urdek." I promised. "Hope we see you again soon. Since we're twice as likely now."

Murdoc just shook his head and cleaned up his circle.

“No, you did fine!” I reassured him on the way home. His hands on the wheel were white-knuckled. “You got exactly what you asked for. You called upon the Higher Realms and they answered.”

“They answered with an evil little creature having a midlife crisis!”

Just as they had for me. “We don’t question their wisdom. If they thought Urdek was the right imp for the job, then he was.”

He looked mollified. I reached out and put my hand on his leg. After a moment or two, he placed his hand over mine.

******************

The big night arrived: The Park Slope Coven had cordially invited us, and we bit.

I had a new purple silk dress, sheer tank style, that skimmed my body and left nothing above the waist to the imagination. The skirt hit the floor, and I balanced carefully on sparkly sandals. I was already looking forward to taking them off. They were irresistibly gorgeous, but I don’t generally wear high heels.

Greta dressed Murdoc, as he didn’t seem to mind. I sat in the living room, waiting for the big reveal.

He descended the staircase and crossed the marble foyer to stand in front of me, hands clasped behind him. He looked as cross and menacing as ever, but underneath it I could see his desire for a reaction from me.

I stood and immediately stumbled on my sandal, then righted myself. I laughed and said, “See? You have me falling over myself at the sight of you.”

His lip twitched a bit, but he said nothing. The tux was new and fitted to perfection - Greta to thank for that again, making arrangements with the tailor. Bow tie, shoes shined, crisp creases; everything in place. 

“You look scrumptious, Asmodeus. It’s an utter honor to be escorted by you.”

He lowered his eyebrows and smirked at me, then held out his arm.

******************

The valet took my keys from Murdoc and went off with my car. Invitation tucked securely in my evening bag, I walked confidently up the stairs. As we reached the door, he murmured, “That dress. Especially the top. Can barely take my eyes off you.”

Warmth washed over me at his words, but I simply whispered, “thank you, my little snake.”

We were announced and immediately sought out our hosts. We bowed before the Priest and Priestess, who greeted us effusively once formality had been kept. The Priestess kissed both my cheeks and murmured softly, “remember, you’re mine tonight.” I smiled and squeezed her hand, but my desire for her was tempered by the heat of the man standing next to me.

Drinks were proffered, drinks were consumed. We mingled and chatted, and I introduced Murdoc to everyone we came across. Several knew his name, or the band’s, and a couple listed favorite songs. We quickly steered away from the one who mentioned the lead singer by name.

Dinner was as such dinners are: endless courses, delicious food of too small a quantity, wine flowing like water, and boring talk of businesses and acquisitions. Murdoc remained nearly silent throughout, having been seated a few places down from me; common practice meant to encourage people to get to know one another. It didn’t work on him. I noticed he was refusing the wine.

Dancing proved little better - this was simply not his thing. I chastised myself for not thinking of that. We could have had some lessons, but as I considered it, I realized he never would have agreed. But at least we could sit together, and comment on everyone. His summations of the appearances of the guests were hilarious, and I kept choking on my champagne.

After an hour or so of whirling and twirling, some of the guests departed, and the remainder began filtering into the sitting room, in couples and groups. I stood and tossed back the last of my champagne. “Ready?”

He rose from his chair and gave me a penetrating look but said nothing. 

A string quartet in the corner provided muted music. An energetic couple was already fucking on the couch, while a semi-dressed woman perched along the back, her legs spread, enjoying the efforts of the middle aged man leaning over her. The Priest sat on a loveseat with his robe open. One of his acolytes knelt in front of him, eagerly sucking, while stroking his own erection. The Priestess pulled me aside and whispered, "that dress has been driving me crazy all night. I beg you to let me take it off you." She backed me against the wall by a table covered with vases full of roses, and kissed my neck. I leaned back a bit, enjoying the softness of her lips. I turned my head to kiss her, and slipped my arm around her back to pull her in closer. Her hand cupped my breast, and she reached behind me and searched for the zipper of my dress. As it fell free of my shoulders she went back to my breasts, squeezing one gently while she ran her tongue over the nipple of the other. That's when I glanced over her head and saw Murdoc.

He was still mostly dressed, but a completely naked blond woman was doing her best. His jacket was off, and she was working on his tie. He was obviously enjoying the attention, but there was a reluctance to his posture that troubled me. Once she had his tie off, she started to unbutton his shirt, and began kissing him as she did so. 

He seemed caught between emotions and suddenly I was, too. He wanted to enjoy the proceedings but was worried about how I might feel if he returned her attention too ardently. And now I was concerned that he might not be acting completely of his own will. Consent is implicit upon entering the room- and consent can be revoked. But I feared he may not have felt completely comfortable doing so.

He looked over and saw me with the Priestess. It was clear what emotion was asserting its dominance.

I gently pushed the her away, while still stroking her hair. "I beg my lady's pardon. I can see that my companion is not well, and he is my responsibility. Please forgive me." 

She helped slip my dress back up, and kissed me warmly. "But you are my partner next time." 

"My word," I promised, and kissed the palm of her hand. Then I made my way to Murdoc.

His would-be lover had located what she wanted and was stroking him with both hands. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were nearly closed, but the closer I came to him the more I could feel his discomfort grow. I knelt beside the young woman and whispered in her ear. "I beg your pardon, my sister. This man is my pet. I fear he is not well, but doesn't wish to disappoint you. Please allow me to take him home, with my gratitude for your attention." She looked surprised, but responded, "of course, my sister," and kissed me. She did her best to get him stuffed back into his pants. It was not easily accomplished, even when he took over.

I retrieved his jacket and tie, and took his hand as we walked slowly to the door. The valet brought my car around, and Murdoc sank into the driver’s seat. We drove home in silence. He was unwilling to look in my direction. We pulled into my driveway and he turned off the motor.

"I hadn't even had a chance to do that to you myself," he muttered, "and I get to watch someone else doing it."

"Jealousy has no place in-" I began.

"Fuck that! Fuck their ideology and their sacred fucking rites." He moaned and sank lower in his seat. "All that bloody bullshit means nothing. I don't know how they've managed to- tame their emotions, but I goddamn haven't. I've bided my time all this while, and all that bitch had to do was sashay over and kiss you and you're half-naked."

"It's just the way it's done. I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Gah!" He slammed a fist against the door of the car. "A year ago I would've. Six months, even. Then that goddamn little imp tells me I'm too old for this-"

"And clearly he was wrong, Asmodeus, or your partner wouldn't have been so eager. Reminds me: I'm never calling you 'little snake' again."

He snorted and almost smiled before he remembered he was angry.

"Leviathan, what you feel is what you feel. I’m not trying to dismiss it."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah-h-h. Thing is, I can't help but notice how you shoved away your little admirer to tell my girl to fuck off."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" I reached over and touched his leg. "I could sense you weren't completely comfortable. No one is ever expected to do anything they don't wish to do. I guessed you weren't quite sure what to say. I wanted to phrase it correctly. She had no cause to suspect her attention was unwanted. Which is good; she would have felt horrible."

"What did you say to her then?"

"I told her you were my pet, and I could see you had taken ill but did not wish to disappoint her."

"Your pet," he grunted.

"You actually referred to yourself as such, if you'll recall."

"And if you hadn't noticed that I wasn't- 100% enjoying myself- then?"

"You'd be on the floor, balls deep in that cute little thing."

"And what about you?"

"Getting licked to ecstasy by a woman who really knows how. While I watched you go balls deep in that cute little thing."

"Gah!" He yelled again, this time choosing to hit his own leg instead of my car.

"Listen. The neighbors are going to get irritated. Let's go inside, or have a soak or a swim, okay? Calm ourselves down so we can deal with these emotions." I got out and waited for him. He stood and adjusted the monster in his pants, then stomped to the house. It’s not easy to stomp in dress shoes, but he does his best.

******************

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I said, once inside the door. "Why don't you do the same, and then we can sit outside and talk?"

He stared at the floor, then nodded. "Can't wait to get out of this asinine get-up anyway."

"You look delicious. Thank you for wearing it." I headed upstairs, with him following.

I showered, put on a pair of short pajamas, and went outside. He beat me out back to the dock. It was an unseasonably warm evening, and he sat with his jeans rolled up and his feet in the water. I joined him and did the same.

"All those bloody rules and stupid names and whatnot. Takes a genius to keep up with that shit."

I shrugged. "I've been doing it a long time."

"And you usually join in, huh."

"Most of the time. Sometimes I'm just tired and want to go home to bed."

"Christ."

I got exasperated. "You've been with hundreds of women. Why should this bother you?"

"I have been waiting and waiting and waiting for the right bloody time and it got snatched out from under me, thass why. Never got a chance to make my own move. I wanted to be the one sucking on those, not watching some old bird."

I thought for a while. I truly could understand why he felt that way. And I'd have him right here and now, if not for that. I didn't want jealousy to be the motivation, either. It wouldn't be right. Still.

I shifted closer, and reached up to push the hair off his cheek. He flinched, then sat still and allowed me to stroke his face and kiss his neck. Then I drew back and waited to see what would happen next.

He turned his head and kissed me for the first time. I pressed forward eagerly, reaching around his back. He grabbed the back of my head and bit my lower lip. I tasted my blood, and tightened my grip on him.

I wanted to climb onto his lap but it suddenly dawned on me that we were on the dock and rather visible. "Wait," I whispered, releasing him reluctantly. "We need to take this inside. Half of the Bronx can see us."

"Half of the Bronx is about to be very impressed," he said, then he sighed and gave in. I pulled him up, and as he rose he grabbed me again, forcing my head back. I felt his mouth on my throat, and then his teeth. I moaned and shoved myself harder against him, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him toward me.

This time he released me, and grabbed my hand. We practically ran into the house. As soon as we reached the hallway, I stopped short.

Hadn’t I demanded that this act not be tainted by any influence on his feelings?

“Leviathan-”

"No, you don't," he growled, reading my face. "You said it had to be genuine desire. That's it."

"But you're acting out of jealousy-"

"Goddamn right. Still counts as desire. It fucking does."

That was undeniable. "You're right."

"I'm right for once - unbelievable. Where?"

"I planned on every room of the house, so this is as good a place to start as any."

He slammed me against the wall. My picture of the Montauk coastline crashed to the floor. He groped for my pajama bottoms, which he casually ripped down each seam and threw aside. Then he reached for his zipper but I beat him to it, pulling it down with shaking hands, and pushing his jeans down off his hips. Nothing underneath. He was hard as a rock and I wasted no time getting him inside me.

His first thrust felt like he was splitting me apart. I clung to his shoulders as he lifted me off the floor. His fingernails dug into my ass. He came a moment later, still kissing me. It was sooner than I had hoped, but it had been a rather stimulating evening.

Finally he released me and I stretched my leg out and felt for the floor. Dropping back down, he slipped out of me, but stayed close, his shoulders heaving. I pressed my face against his chest.

He looked down at the broken glass on the floor. "Oh-h-h shit. Mmm- sorry about that. I'll help clean it up." He looked at me, then very slowly leaned in and licked the blood off my lip and kissed me. "That takes care of one room." He pulled up his jeans and zipped them. 

The laundry room is off the hallway; I grabbed a broom and dustpan. He swept up the glass and dumped it in the garbage. Then he looked around the laundry room critically. "Can we skip this? I'd like the next round to be lying down, if it's all the same to you."

"The living room, then. Do you want something to eat first?"

"Yeah, I could eat." He followed me into the kitchen. "Sorry if that wasn't as long as you might have liked. I'll do better next time."

I pulled a pint of chocolate caramel ice cream out of the freezer, and grabbed two spoons. "Don't worry about it. I'm coming back for more, right?"

We sat on the couch and ate ice cream and watched a documentary on frogs. Then I began playing with his nipples, sucking and biting until he started squirming. I got his jeans all the way off and just gazed in true appreciation while a lazy smile played around his lips. 

"Make yourself hard for me. I want to watch you." He reached down and began to stroke himself. I helped him along a bit, then wiggled closer so I could lick and suck on him. He closed his eyes and put his other arm behind his head. I played about to my heart's content, kissing every glorious inch. Then I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. "Show me your other talents."

He squeezed my breast just hard enough, and pinched my nipple. I climbed up onto his lap, feeling his hardness against me, but not ready to have him inside me yet. He kissed my breasts, actually sighing as he did. He latched his mouth onto my right nipple and sucked so hard I rose up off his lap involuntarily. He took that opportunity to slide his hand underneath me and slip a finger inside. He pressed his palm against me, and rubbed gently, while still sucking on my breast. I could vary the pressure myself, and I came within a couple of minutes, laying my head on his shoulder. He watched my face intently. As soon as I finished, he flipped me onto my back and spread my legs. "Tell me if I'm better than your Priestess," he murmured as he lowered his head. He had expert technique, alternating between soft, slow licks and tiny, teasing flicks of his tongue and I was off again within seconds. He climbed back up on the couch and entered me, demanding, "say I'm better. Tell me I'm better."

"You are. You're better than her."

He started thrusting slowly. "I'm better than anyone who's ever tasted you."

"Yes- you're better."

He increased his pace slightly. "I'm the best you've ever had. Tell me. Tell me I'm the best fuck you ever had."

I came again, scratching his arms, reaching frantically for him, as he remained above me, still watching me. "Yes- the best ever- " He kept his promise and took his time: smooth and easy, never taking his eyes off my face.

"I'm getting close. Do you want me to finish? Tell me."

"I want you to come. I want to see your face. Show me how I make you feel." 

He sped up. I was nearly screaming from the pain when I felt him shake as his climax hit him. He groaned and slowed himself until all I could feel were those little after-shocks inside me. He dropped down on me with a grunt. Then he raised his head and said, "two down."

******************

I woke up still on the couch, with him half on top of me. Sticky, sticky. Sweat and otherwise. I tried to slither out from under him without waking him, but he woke up and grabbed me. “I don’t think so,” he whispered, and was back inside me before I knew it. I wrapped my leg around him, and snuggled my head against his chest. It was quieter than last night, not quite so painful. Not exactly tender - remains to be seen if Murdoc was even capable - but less violent. He finished with a low moan. Both sweatier than ever, he pulled out and knelt over me. I admired him again. He didn’t rely on size, though - the skill was there. He followed my gaze, and said, “the devil had nothing to do with that,” and stood up. He headed over to the bathroom, and I looked for a napkin to mop myself up before I stood. He called out, “Sorry that one was a bit of a waste.”

“How so?” I yelled back.

“Should have moved into another room first.”

******************

We were able to cross the kitchen and dining room off the list by lunch time. The last one was a stretch, and I think he was starting to worry a bit, but bending me over the antique sideboard did the trick.

We showered and went for lunch and a drive, then came back debating where to try next. He was a little hesitant. “I may need a bit more time to recover.”

“I’m waiting on you, Asmodeus. I’m here for whatever, whenever.”

He looked relieved to have the pressure off, and we relaxed most of the afternoon away. We hit the downstairs hallway before dinner.

We ate out on the patio, and he mentioned we had never actually taken the boats out. It was a perfect day for a sail, so we set out for a bit. Powell’s Cove is nicely secluded and we could drift around at our leisure. He was interested in fucking on the boat, but it’s just not built for that. We settled for a round on the patio, to check it off and satisfy his need for some lightweight exhibitionism.

Evening closed in, and I decided my poor abused body could use a long soak. He brought a bottle of wine out, and heaved a sigh as he sank in. “Are you a bit- bruised?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. I’ll be up for more in a while, if you are. Maybe let’s hit one of our bedrooms, so we can get a good night’s sleep.” I winked over my wine glass. “It’s been a busy day.”

He poured another glass. “Productive, though. Knocked off- what? Four rooms, if the patio counts.”

I nodded. “Oh, it does, it does.”

“We could have done this weeks ago, you know.” He sipped his wine delicately. “But you wouldn’t have me.”

I snuggled up against his shoulder. “But you know why. And I never have to wonder.”

“Kimberly.”

This made a grand total of twice he had called me by name.

“When was it? That you decided you wanted this?”

“The first moment I saw you.”

His eyes widened and he turned to face me. “The fuck?”

“Do you remember the first words you ever said to me? You said ‘step away from him or I'll slit your throat.’ I had no doubt of your sincerity. None. And it thrilled my heart. There are many ways of expressing love, and killing someone who would cause your loved one pain is one of them.” I drained my glass and held it out for a refill.

He grunted. “I made that much of an impression, did I?”

“You were in your underpants wielding a ten inch butcher knife. That makes an impression.”

“I was terrified of you. Fucking scared to death.”

I laughed. “Yeah, I know. I saw right away you would do anything I told you to. I’ve tried to be very careful about that. I always want you to be doing things because you want to, not because I give you an order.”

“Give me an order now.” He set his glass down and drew me onto his lap. “Tell me what to do.”

“Take me up to my room and tie me down. Gag me. Spank me. Rip me apart. Fuck me til I beg for mercy.”

“Mmmmm- I’m your pet. I do as I’m told.”

******************

Morning brought a scene I had dreamed of for months: Murdoc taking up 90% of my bed, naked, snoring, exhausted. I headed for my bathroom, deciding to let him sleep in a bit, and maybe have breakfast before we abused each other some more.

I looked in the mirror, and regarded a bite mark on my neck, dark red with a purple bruise rising behind it. The mark of my Beast. This is not the kind of thing most people would offer up as proof of undying love. 

But my idea of undying love is a bit different from most people’s.


End file.
